The Strange New Girl
by YandereGoddess
Summary: There is a new girl in town named Hitomi, and she looks pretty strange... Could it be that she actually is strange? KoutaxOC. Ps im new to this so be easy on me. *On short hitaus*
1. Meet Hitomi

Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu

"….. Are you kidding me?" I said while staring at the broken class 2-F sign.

I could not believe I got into the lowest of all classes at Fumizuki Academy. I already stood out as it was. Being in class F would just make it worst. I stood out because of my long black hair that went all the way down to my feet and purple/reddish eyes. People thought I was some sort of devil/vampire thing because of my weird look. However, some people thought it meant I was unique and beautiful.

"Well I guess it's now or never…" I said. However, as soon as I was going to open the door, I heard screams of torture behind me.

"AHHHHHHHH, YOUR CRUSHING MY RIBS!" said a boy with blondish shaggy hair with brown eyes.

"TAKE IT BACK THEN!" yelled the girl with pinkish/purplish hair tied in ponytail with a yellow bow.

"OK IM SORRY, I TAKE IT BACK!" yelled the boy. As she released him, a girl with pink hair and big breasts came behind them.

"Good morning!" she said.

"Ahh, good morning Himeji-san!" said the boy.

"Good morning Mizuki." Said the girl with the purplish hair.

"Who is that?" said Mizuki, pointing to me. I saw myself getting pointed at and immediately thought they were making fun of my look and dashed into the classroom without looking back. I thought I was the first one in class. Boy was I far from right. The whole class was there besides the three in the hallway. Everyone looked at me since I busted through the door so fast and hard. Embarrassed, I walked to the back of the classroom quickly and took a seat in the way back, next to a boy with shaggy blue hair holding a camera. I made a loud sigh, which caught his attention. Realizing I was over reacting, I looked around to make sure no one noticed but of course, he did.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yes I'm fine sorry I was just over reacting over my embarrassing entrance." I said to the blue haired boy shyly.

"Hmmm." He murmured. The three in the hallway finally walked in and immediately introduced everyone.

"Hello sorry for the weird scene back in the hallway and the pointing and stuff. Nevertheless, allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Akihisa Yoshii, this is Minami Shimada, Mizuki Himeji, the one holding the camera aka pervert is Kouta Tsuchiya, and the two that are late to class today are Yuji Sakamoto and Hideyoshi Kinoshita, just letting you know the more attractive one is Hideyoshi and the ugly one is Yuji." Akihisa laughed.

"Like you can talk, idiot." Said a boy with red spiky hair who I assumed was Yuji because of the back and forth insults.

"Akihisa, you can't go around insulting people like that. Hello I'm Hideyoshi Kinoshita," Said… a boy?

"Uhmmm… excuse me for asking but are you a boy or girl, not to be rude. I'm guessing you're a boy from your voice." I asked.

" Yes! Finally someone noticed, I am indeed a boy!" Hideyoshi said with much excitement.

"Hideyoshi, stop lying to her, you will get her confused." Akihisa said.

"I have no comment on that." Hideyoshi said with a sigh. Hitomi thought for a moment. Therefore, in class F there is an extreme idiot, an abusive flat chested girl, a shy big-breasted girl, a boy who looks a lot like a girl, a smartass, and a pervert with a camera, who was unbelievably silent. I guess there will never be a boring moment in this class.

I think I am going to start liking this class if this happens often.


	2. Lateness, Photo Taking, and Fury

It was Hitomi's second day at Fumizuki Academy and she woke up 2 hours late!

"Shoot!" She exclaimed. It was going to be easy running to school, but it takes her hours to get ready. Her long black hair took 2 hours to wash in the shower! She knew she was going to hear an earful from Iron Man anyway so she took her time. As she straightened her school uniform tie and packed her bag, she grabbed a granola bar and started to walk out the door. She ran as fast as she could to school, but then she heard fast footsteps behind her. She stopped and turned around and saw a familiar blue hair color dashing her way. Scared of being run over, she ran as fast as her long legs could take her, which was pretty damn fast.

"YOUR LATE, GO TAKE A SEAT AND AS PUNISHMENT, YOU WILL TAKE A REMEDIAL CLASS!" Iron Man yelled. Hitomi sighed and sat in her seat. As she sat there, she remembered the blue haired boy she could not remember the name of. Why hasn't he come? I mean it looks like he ran pretty fast and he was only a few paces behind her, so why hasn't he come? About five minutes later, the boy ran in class.

"YOUR LATE AGAIN TSUCHIYA! GO TAKE A SEAT AND AS PUNISHMENT, YOU WILL GO TO REMEDIAL CLASS!" Iron Man yelled once again. Kouta Tsuchiya that is his name! Kouta sighed and took a seat in the back next to her. Iron Man had stepped out for a moment, so Hitomi thought this was the perfect time to ask him why he was so late.

"Hey Tsuchiya, can I ask you a question?" Hitomi asked.

"You just did." He said. Wow rude….

"Why were you so late to class?"

"Why were you so late to class?" Kouta asked back in a mocking tone.

"Weren't you right behind me running to school?"

"Yes…"

"Then you should have been right behind me and came into class right behind me."

"Well I didn't."

"WOW, someone faster than Muttsulini!" Akihisa Yoshii said annoyingly.

"She is not faster than me."

"Then why did you come so late behind me?" Hitomi asked.

"Why are worried about it?" Kouta said cleaning off his camera lens.

"Is someone mad a girl is faster than him?" Minami Shimada asked.

"No because she is not faster than me"

"Kouta if the girl is faster than you, she is faster than you, just deal with it and stop whining about it." Yuji Sakamoto said.

"She is not faster than me! But she is cuter and unique." Kouta said snapping a picture of Hitomi.

"Hey, delete that right now!" Hitomi yelled while blushing.

"No way, it's too good of a picture."

"I said delete it!"

"And I said no."

"You have three seconds to give me that camera and let me delete that photo."

"Fine you can delete this one."

"Thank you!"

"But not the other ones" Kouta said laughing and running away.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE YOU PERV!" Hitomi said running after him.

Akihisa, Minami, Mizuki, Yuji, and Hideyoshi ran behind them. By the time they got there, Hitomi had already tackled him to the floor and pinned him down.

"Now give me the camera before I force it away from you."

"No way!" Then Hitomi got an idea. Knowing he was a first rate pervert, she turned him over on his back and sat on her stomach.

"I'm going to ask one more time, Give. Me. The. Camera." She said getting an inch closer to his face every word. Kouta (being Kouta) got a major nosebleed with every word. He had never been this close to a girl. He sort of liked it.

"Fine here." Kouta said.

"Thank you, pleasure doing business with you." Hitomi said snatching the camera away from his hand. She found he took like 30 pictures of her, 29 from the first day of school. Most were head shots but the more recent she got, the more disguisting the pictures became. 25 head shots, 3 panty shots, and 1 changing in the locker room shots. She was furious. A black firey, aura came around her whole body and her eyes became fully red.

"Hey this looks exactly like the picture you sold me yesterday, Kouta!" Akihisa said proudly.

"YOU ARE PUTTING THESE ON MARKET!" Hitomi asked, her anger intensifying.

"Akihisa is the only one who has bought them." Kouta said a little afraid of her fury.

"HEY ALL OF YOU GET BACK TO CLASS OR REMEDIAL CLASS FOR ALL OF YOU!" Iron Man yelled. Everyone ran but Iron Man stopped Hitomi and Kouta. "You two can go to remedial class now, I got to go teach your idiot classmates, but ill be checking up on you two every once in a while." Iron Man picked them both up and carried them to the class of hell.

"You two will be in here for two hours, so get comfortable…" Iron Man laughed and with that being said he shut the door.

"Can I have my camera back?" Kouta asked shyly.

"Not until I delete all the pictures of me." Hitomi said.

"Really? All of them?" Kouta whined.

"Ill keep the head shots since they aren't perverted and look pretty good."

"Thanks." Hitomi slid the camera back to him.

"So tell me about yourself…" Hitomi said.

"What do you want to know?" Kouta asked.

"Everything."

"That may take a while,"

"I got time and so do you."

**Next time: Remedial Class, The Pervert, And The Past**


	3. Remedial Class, The Pervert, The Past

_"So tell me about yourself…" Hitomi said._

_"What do you want to know?" Kouta asked._

_"Everything._

_"That may take a while,"_

_"I got time and so do you."_

"Well ok if you say so…" Kouta sighed.

_**Kouta's POV (p.s this means mostly all talking will be done by Kouta.)**_

"When I was first born, apparently, I was a lot of work. I was not planned so my parents did not know what to do. My dad left for work a lot, leaving my mom to do most of the baby stuff. Whenever she was stressed, she would drink. Every time my father came home, she was drunk. When I was a toddler, and getting ready for preschool, my mother and father would fight all the time. Then, my mom got a job finally and they hired a nanny for me. That nanny was the nicest person I knew. Whenever my mom would get drunk, she would keep me far away from her. She would also drive me to my father's job whenever I got sad and missed him. She was amazing.

Then I started elementary school and met Akihisa. Unbelievably, he was not always an idiot. He was one of the smartest kids in our class. Then, he started getting lazy and he became an idiot, just like me. We have been friends ever since.

Now back to that nanny. She was very young and pretty. She had long brown and red hair that went to her waist and orange eyes. She was… uhmm…. busty and had a big…. you know. (Hitomi looked disgusted at this remark.) Anyway, she was so nice and beautiful, in middle school I ended up falling in love with her. I started to love her more than my parents. I had dreams about her every night and whenever I came home from school and saw her, I would get butterflies in my stomach. She made me happy.

Then, the nanny got pregnant and had to take care of her own baby. I was sad for weeks and shunned my parents in middle school because of the heartbreak.

Now about my dad, he actually is very successful. He is a professional photographer, which is how I started liking photography. He did not do the type of photography I do, though. His was much cleaner. He bought me my first camera. He is definitely my favorite parent, even though I know I am not supposed to have a favorite.

My mom, on the other hand, is a drunk. Every day she would come home drunk, wake up drunk, and even fall asleep drunk. I would have to kick her out almost every day to her friend's house so she can get sober and not hurt my father or me. I know she is a good person, but she just acts like a 21 year old who just got out of college. It is hard to handle her. Nevertheless, I still love her. So that's how I became who I am today, a first rate ninja pervert."

_**Regular POV**_

Hitomi and Kouta laughed at that remark.

"Wow well I guess I understand you better now, so now I don't have to beat you up as often." Hitomi laughed.

"Well, just don't become Minami." Kouta laughed back.

"Now tell me about yourself."

"Well there isn't much to it." Hitomi said

"Well then it shouldn't take long to tell me." Kouta said.

"Well…. Ok" Hitomi sighed.

_**Hitomi POV**_

"Just like you I wasn't planned either. My mother took care of me by herself. It is not as if my dad left her, it is just… when my mom called my dad to tell him her water had broken; he was in the car and freaked out. He got in a car accident and died on impact. My mom could her everything and she was traumatized by what she heard. She did not get over it for years.

Then my mom got re-married. I was happy for her, but she was not happy. My mom chose the wrong person. He abused her a lot. My elementary year was pure hell.

Then in middle school, my mom and I moved to America to get away from her ex-husband and old bad memories. In America, I got a boyfriend in 8th grade. His name was Andrew. When I first met him, he was a nice person. Then after dating for a month or so, he got touchy and was sexual. When I started refusing, he got abusive. I guess me and my mom both have bad taste in men.

After I told my mom, she was worried for me and sent back to Japan to get away from him. I live alone now. My mom sends me money and stuff but I still wish she were here. She cannot come back though. My father will find her and hurt her badly. I cannot go back there or Andrew will surely hurt me too. Therefore, we have to stay separate for each other's safety. Until my dad leaves, my mom cannot come back here. So that is pretty much my life."

_**Regular POV**_

"Wow that sounds pretty sad." Kouta said. He looked over to see Hitomi crying hysterically.

"Wait, no please, d-don't cry." Kouta pleaded. He was not use to this sort of thing. He ran over to her and sat down next to her. He held her head up so that they were face to face. He wiped her tears with his thumb. Their faces where centimeters apart now. Kouta blushed and just when something was about to happen…

"Kouta, you dog!" a familiar voice said. It was Akihisa standing at the doorway with Minami, Mizuki, Yuji, Hideyoshi, and Shouko.

"AHH!" Kouta screamed and jumped back to where he was sitting before.

"NO IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" Kouta screamed. This was the loudest and craziest he has ever been.

"Kouta, chill if you were going to kiss her, just kiss her, don't mind us." Yuji and Akihisa said.

"I WASN'T GOING TO KISS HER!" Kouta screamed. Once again, he was getting quite loud. Louder than Akihisa. Hitomi was blushing hysterically. She turned a new shade of red.

"Kouta is in love!" They all said repeatedly.

"NO IM NOT!" he said.

"Kouta is in love with Hitomi!"

"NO THAT IS NOT TRUE!" he screamed.

"Kouta is a pervert!"

"WE ALREADY KNOW THAT!" he said.

**Next time:**

**Me, the Pool Party, and Nosebleeds**


	4. Me, the Pool Party, and Nosebleeds

"Hitomi, over here!" Minami yelled.

"It's coming your way!" Hitomi screamed.

"Oh-no." Minami whispered as the ball hit her in the face.

"Sorry Minami!" Hitomi yelled.

"Its ok, I'm fine!" Minami yelled back. Then she heard laughing from a certain idiot.

"IF YOU WANT TO LAUGH EVER AGAIN, I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP!" Minami yelled at Aki.

"Sorry but it's just that…. you suck!" Akihisa laughed again. Unfortunately, he could not finish it because Minami was already doing The Original Sharpshooter on poor Akihisa.

This is how the pool party from hell started.

_*One week earlier*_

"Hey guys!" Hideyoshi said with a smile.

"Hey!" they all said at once.

"So my sister and I are going to this exclusive pool thing next week on Saturday and I don't want to go with her alone, so can you guys come with us?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Uhmm…" they all murmured at the same times.

"It's paid for." Hideyoshi said with a sigh.

"I'll be there!" they said with excitement and relief.

"Cool, don't forget your bathing suits!" Hideyoshi said walking away, going to tell Yuuko the good news for him but not so much for her.

Then Minami and Mizuki got nervous.

"I don't think my bathing suit fits anymore, its getting a little tight around the waist." Mizuki said silently.

"Mine is getting a little loose around the chest." Minami says nervously.

"Hey don't worry about it you two." Akihisa said with a smile. "You guys are beautiful no matter what happens with your breast and waist." This made the two girls smile from ear to ear.

"Thanks Akihisa." They both said gleefully. The thought of Minami and Mizuki being so happy to hear the love of their life call them beautiful, made Hitomi happy to see her two best friends being admired.

"What about you, Hitomi?" Minami asked.

"Oh, my old one does not fit anymore either." Hitomi replied

"How about all three of us got swimsuit shopping after school?" Mizuki said cheerfully.

"Okay!" Minami and Hitomi said.

*_After School_*

The three girls walked to the bikini store together with Shouko, Aiko, and Yuuko who were invited by Yuuko. The beautiful bikinis in the store mesmerized them all. Immediately, they grabbed their favorite and cutest ones and went to the dressing room.

First Minami

**First, she tried on a pink and black spotted bikini**.

Mizuki: Not this one.

Hitomi: No way.

Shouko: Does not fit right.

Aiko: Boys will not fall for you in that one!

Yuuko: Not in a million years can I let you wear that.

**Second, she tried on a red and white one with ruffles at the bottom.**

Mizuki: Not the best.

Hitomi: Ehh...

Shouko: Could do better.

Aiko: Only nerdy boys will far for you.

Yuuko: Better than the first but still not good.

**Finally, she tried on a pink and white bikini with ruffles on the bikini top.**

Mizuki: Yes!

Hitomi: This one!

Shouko: Remind me to bring my taser for Yuji.

Aiko: You will have guys falling for you her and there!

Yuuko: Aki will fall for you.

Next, Mizuki

**First, a pink tight one piece**

Minami: You have big breast, you need to flaunt them, so no.

Hitomi: No way in hell!

Shouko: I will not have to worry about Yuji looking at you.

Aiko: You have the goods but guys will not notice it.

Yuuko: I would not let you in Class A with that on.

**Next, a black and brown bikini**

Minami: Ehh…

Hitomi: I do not think so.

Shouko: Not the best

Aiko: *shakes head no*

Yuuko: Good, but could be better.

**Finally, a blue bikini with yellow ribbon**

Minami: Yes!

Hitomi: Definitely!

Shouko: Cover up so Yuji won't see you.

Aiko: I can see Yoshii getting a nosebleed.

Yuuko: Absolutely.

Next Shouko

**First yellow one piece. It did not take long for everyone to disagree.**

Minami, Mizuki and Hitomi: Hell NO!

Aiko and Yuuko: Rep, you can no longer be our rep if you were that.

**Second, brown bikini with lace on top.**

Minami: Better than the first but still not good enough.

Mizuki: It is ok

Hitomi: Yuji will not love you in that.

Aiko: Yuji will deny being you husband.

Yuuko: I have seen Hideyoshi look better in trunks.

**Finally, a black bikini with purple ribbons.**

Minami: Hell ya!

Mizuki: I love it!

Hitomi: I can see Yuji confessing love to you right now.

Aiko: First, you are the smartest, now you are the hottest.

Yuuko: I am proud that you are our class rep.

Next Aiko (she is good at sex appeal so her first bikini was the best)

**A green bikini that matches her hair with yellow designs on it.**

Minami: Yes

Mizuki: Love it!

Hitomi: Absolutely!

Shouko: Beautiful!

Yuuko: This is why you are one of our top 10 students!

Next Yuuko (she did not really care what those Class F idiot's thought about her so she only got two)

**First, an orange and red bikini**

Minami: Ehh…

Mizuki: I do not think so.

Hitomi: No.

Shouko: No way ambassador.

Aiko: Do you want to live forever in your brother's hotness shadow?

**Finally, a pink and white polka dot bikini**

Minami: Pretty!

Mizuki: Love it!

Hitomi: Great!

Shouko: Nice!

Aiko: Your brother does not even compare.

Lastly, Hitomi

**First an all-black bikini**

Minami: NO

Mizuki: Usually you make anything look good but not this.

Shouko: I like black but not all of that.

Aiko: NOOO

Yuuko: Do I even have to say anything?

**Next, a purple and pink bikini**

Minami and Mizuki: Could do better.

Shouko and Aiko: Not this one but better than the last.

Yuuko: Hell no!

**Finally, a black, gold, and red bikini**

Minami: You look so pretty!

Mizuki: Don't let Aki see you

Shouko: Yuji is not coming to the pool

Aiko: Even I was going to get a nose bleed looking at that suit.

Yuuko: That is it, defenitaly!

After they all paid for their bikinis and went there separate ways.

**Me, The Pool Party, and Nosebleeds Part 2**


	5. Me, the Pool Party, and Nosebleeds P2

**Just letting everyone know I do not own Baka and Test… (Even though I thought, it was obvious)**

**However, I do own Hitomi!**

**Let's start the story!**

"Today is the day." Hitomi said while getting up from her bed in the morning. Akihisa, Minami, Mizuki, Yuji, Hideyoshi, Kouta, Shouko, Aiko, Yuuko, and Hitomi all go the day to an exclusive pool. After their bikini shopping, every girl was confident in what she was wearing so they felt more comfortable and relaxed. Hitomi put on her bikini and then put her cover up dress on and walked to Hideyoshi's house. On the way there, she saw Kouta and Akihisa walking together.

"Hey Aki, hey Kouta!" Hitomi yelled out to her friends. Since this was the first time they ever saw Hitomi in a bikini (even when she had a light cover up) they had an epic nosebleed. Hitomi sighed in disgust.

"Come on guys, really? I'm wearing a cover up!"

"So? We can still see the bikini." Kouta said weakly.

"Yeah, your hourglass figure makes it easy to see." Akihisa said. This made Hitomi blush a little.

"Shut up you two; let's just go to Hideyoshi's house before we are late."

As the three friends arrived at Hideyoshi's, they saw everyone else was already there.

"Good we are all here." Hideyoshi said.

They all walked to the train station and boarded it. Everyone knew it was going to be a long trip so they all brought something to eat. Well everyone except Akihisa.

"Akihisa, you can have some of my food." Mizuki said. All of a sudden, Akihisa got worried.

"Aki, do you want some of mine too?" Minami asked blushing. This made Akihisa happy.

"Hell yeah!" Akihisa screamed. He scarfed down all of Minami's food, leaving none for her.

"YOU IDIOT, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT NOW!?" Minami yelled with all fury.

"You can have the rest of mine, Minami." Hitomi said. "I'm not really that hungry anymore."

"Thanks, Hitomi!" Minami said with a smile.

"No problem!" Hitomi said cheerfully. Then all of a sudden, the train made a sudden stop.

"Oh I guess we are here." Yuuko said. They all got off the train and started walking to the club where the pool was located.

"Wow this is a long walk, why didn't we just stay on the train?" Akihisa complained.

"Because then the train would have passed the club and we would have to walk even longer, we have been here before idiot, we know where we are going!" Yuuko said rudely.

"Sis, you don't have to be so mean all the time, just chill out, it was a simple question." Hideyoshi said.

"Whatever." Yuuko said turning her nose up to her younger brother.

After a few more minutes of walking, they had finally arrived to the club. Everyone was mesmerized by the beautiful club and got extremely excited to go swimming in a place as beautiful as this. They all followed Yuuko and Hideyoshi to the back where the pool was located, after they checked everyone in.

"Well, let's go put on our bikinis." Mizuki said.

"It's ok, I have my bikini under here, and I'll just take it off." Hitomi said.

"Not a good idea, Kouta and Aki will think you are stripping and have a huge nosebleed, you should just come with us." Minami said looking at the two boys disgusted.

"Oh ok." Hitomi said and walked to the back with the other girls.

"Aww man." Akihisa said.

"I know I lost some photo opportunities." Kouta said depressingly.

Then Hitomi came out, but instead of her wearing her bikini, she was wearing a one-piece. She walked in through the door and simply jumped in the pool without saying a word.

"Hitomi?" Akihisa asked suspiciously. She did not answer.

"Hitomi?" Kouta asked. She did not answer.

"Hitomi?" Yuji asked. Again, she did not answer.

"Hitomi?" Hideyoshi asked. Like before no answer.

"What's up with her?" Yuji asked.

"I don't know?" Hideyoshi responded.

"Why have you guys been calling my name so many times? What is wrong with you?" a voice said form the bathroom.

It was Hitomi.

However, isn't Hitomi in the pool?

"Uhm…" Kouta said suspiciously. Suddenly, the girl in the pool went underwater.

"Well, what is it?" Hitomi asked. But no one answered because they were so confused.

"Ugh, idiots." Hitomi said going back in the bathroom. As soon as she left, the other girl came back from under the water. She walked out the door and left, leaving every boy in there completely and utterly confused.

"What the hell?" they all asked at the same time. Then all the girls came back from the bathroom. All the boys stared at Hitomi. This made Minami and Mizuki upset with Akihisa and Shouko upset with Yuji.

"Aki, why are you staring at her like that?" Minami said.

"Yeah, is it because she is more slender than I am, I swear I'm usually skinnier!" Mizuki said while crying.

"Yuji…" Shouko said and pulled out her Taser.

"WAIT NO, I SWEAR I WAS JUST," but it was too late, poor Yuji had already been tasered.

"Yuji… you can't look at other girls." Shouko said calmly yet scary like.

"Oops, I forgot my bag in the bathroom, be right back!" Hitomi said trying to get out of that awkward situation. As soon as she left, the other girl came back, sat down on the other end of the pool, and started drinking water.

"Hitomi?" all the girls asked. The girl did not budge.

"That's weird what's wrong with her?" Minami asked. Then Hitomi came out.

"Why is everyone saying my name?" Hitomi asked confused. At that moment, Shouko pointed to the girl across the pool. Hitomi looked and was completely dumbfounded. So many questions were going through her mind. Who is she? Why is she here? And why the hell does she look like me!

"That is why we were staring at Hitomi, she was here before, and that is why we were calling her name to see if it was her. But I guess it's not…" Akihisa said in one breath.

"Who is that Hitomi?" Aiko asked.

"I don't know…" Hitomi said a little scared. Just then, the girl threw away her water bottle and walked over to the group.

"Is there a reason why you are all staring at me?" the girl asked. Hitomi then walked from behind Aiko.

"Hmm, never thought I was going to meet you her, I was hoping it would be some place more formal." The girl said with a smirk and then slowly started approaching Hitomi.

"Looks like I'm the better looking twin." She said.

"TWIN?!" they all said in utter shock.

"Yes twin, what other reason would we look alike?" she said arrogant like.

"So I'm guessing you're a little confused, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kitomi, Hitomi's younger yet hotter twin sister." Kitomi said with a sly smile.

Kitomi looked exactly like Hitomi except her hair went to her knees instead of her feet and instead of her eyes being red/purple, her eyes were a vibrant beautiful pink.

"How are you the hot one if you look alike?" Akihisa asked.

"I just am." Kitomi said.

"I need to call mom." Hitomi said and took her iPhone out of her bag.

"I will face time her so she doesn't think I'm lying."

After like four rings, her mom picked up.

"Hello sweetie! How are you in japan? You having a nice time?" her mom asked. Hitomi moved the camera over to Kitomi. Her mom's face looked completely shocked.

"So I see… you met her already, sooner than I thought." She said quietly.

"Explain, now!" Hitomi yelled at her mom.

"Well, after I gave birth to you, 4 minutes later Kitomi popped out. I did not know how I was going to be able to take care of two girls, so after about 3 months of both you living with me I sent Kitomi to live with your fathers parents. She sent me an email, saying she ran away to japan and was going to start living alone so she can find you and tell you whom she was. I wanted to tell you, but I could not bring up enough courage to do so. I'm very sorry sweetie."

"Its ok mom, I know it is a lot of trouble to take care of two kids by yourself." Hitomi said.

"Thank you. Now since we are already video talking I would like to meet some of your friends!" she said cheerful like.

Hitomi: Ok, well this is Akihisa Yoshii.

Akihisa: Hello! Nice to meet you!

Mom: You as well!

Hitomi: This is Minami Shimada.

Minami: Hey! It is nice to finally meet you!

Mom: You too, darling!

Hitomi: This is Mizuki Himeji.

Mizuki: Hello!

Mom: Hello, I love your hair!

Mizuki: Thank you!

Hitomi: This is Yuji Sakamoto.

Yuji: Hello.

Mom: Hello.

Hitomi: This is Hideyoshi Kinoshita.

Hideyoshi: Hello, nice to meet you ma'am!

Mom: You too, what a handsome young boy you are!

Hitomi: You can tell he is a guy?

Mom: Yes, I can tell from his voice.

Hitomi: This is Shouko Kirishima.

Shouko: Hello.

Mom: Hello, you are very pretty.

Shouko: Thank you. *blushes*

Hitomi: This is Aiko Kudo.

Aiko: Hello!

Mom: Hi!

Hitomi: This is Yuuko Kinoshita.

Yuuko: Hi.

Mom: Hello, it is nice to see another set of twins.

Hitomi: and this is Kouta Tsuchiya.

Mom: Kouta Tsuchiya!?

Kouta: Ms. Ota?!

Hitomi: …

Mom: Oh sorry, sweetie, this is one of the boys I used to be a nanny for. This is the one with the successful father and drunken mother, no offense.

Hitomi: … Mom I have to go bye. *hangs up*

"Kouta, I need to talk to you outside, now." Hitomi said sternly. Kouta gulped and followed her outside.

Hitomi: Please tell me that that is not the nanny you fell in love with when you were a kid.

Kouta: …

Hitomi: It is, isn't it?

Kouta: … yeah.

Hitomi: Oh.

Hitomi then slaps Kouta as hard she can!

Kouta: Ow, what the –

Hitomi: Shut up! How dare you!

Kouta: How is this my fault, I did not know she was your mom! Plus, it was in the past.

Hitomi: Don't give me that! I saw the look in your eyes! You love her still don't you?

Kouta: …

Hitomi: Well?

Kouta: I –

**Sorry for the cliffhanger!**

**Next Chapter:**

**The Pool, The Twin, The Explanation**


	6. The Pool, The Twin, The Explanation

_Hitomi: Don't give me that! I saw the look in your eyes! You love her still don't you?_

_Kouta: …_

_Hitomi: Well?_

_Kouta: I –_

"Ok, I get it." Hitomi said feeling a little hurt. She turned around and was starting to walk away before a soft hand touched her wrist.

"Wait." Kouta said a little shocked he grabbed her wrist without even thinking.

"What?"

"I don't love your mom anymore, I promise."

"Why should I believe you?"

Kouta had no way to respond.

"Exactly." Hitomi said pulling her wrist away from the pervert's hand. She walked out to the pool where everyone was.

"Hey, what happened?" Akihisa asked.

"Nothing, just keep him far away from me." Hitomi said still a little angry. At that moment, Kouta walked out.

"Ugh…" Hitomi scoffed as she jumped in the pool.

"Dude, what happened?" Akihisa asked.

"Nothing, just when I tell you I want to talk to Hitomi, can you persuade her to talk to me?" Kouta asked shyly.

Everyone threw glances at each other because Hitomi just told them to keep him away from her.

"Uhm, ok…" Akihisa said a little confused.

"Hey let's not be boring and waste our time sitting and talking! I want to have some fun!" Minami said and jumped in the pool next to Hitomi.

"Yeah, she is right!" Akihisa said and jumped in. Soon everyone was in the pool having a great time.

"Hey, Kitomi, since you are the sister to Hitomi that no one knew about, how about you tell us about yourself?" Yuji said with no emotion.

"Oh yeah sure." Kitomi said sitting on the edge of the pool.

**Kitomi POV**

"Well, after mom sent me to live with my grandparents in Australia, I thought my mom just didn't want me. I hated her for so long. Then, my grandparents told me the truth. That she sent me here because she simply could not take care of two kids by herself in a one-room apartment. Then I became furious at my grandparents for not telling me. I ignored them for like 2 months. Then my grandparents allowed me to go see mom for a while in America. I was over joyed but when I got there, mom sent me back to Japan because she did not want Hitomi to know whom I was yet. Again, I got very upset and refused to leave. She got more upset, ordered me to go to my other grandparents for the day, and told me to come back when Hitomi was at school tomorrow. I agreed. The next day, I went back to my mom's house and that is when she told me about Hitomi. She said I couldn't stay because she didn't want Hitomi to know about me yet. Again, I got mad and started yelling at her. I stormed out the door and went back to my grandparents in Australia. About a year later, my mom called my grandma and told her that Hitomi had moved to Japan for an unknown reason.

Once I heard the news, I immediately started packing my suitcase. At about 3 am I got on a plane and came to Japan. Therefore, that is how I came to Japan and that is a little bit about my life. I need to get to know you better before I tell you the whole story. I'm not an open book."

**Regular POV**

"Huh? I never knew my other grandparents were even alive." Hitomi said.

"Yeah, they are very much alive." Kitomi said with a smirk.

"I'm hungry!" Aiko said

"Me too." Shouko said holding onto Yuji.

"Yuji… are you hungry?" Shouko asked.

"Now that you mention it, I am a little hungry." Yuji said feeling a little awkward with Shouko being so close.

"Ok, I'll go order some pizza!" Hideyoshi said.

"Or, I could make something to eat…" Mizuki said with a smile.

"Oops, it is already on its way!" Hideyoshi said making a nervous smile.

"Hey Hitomi, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Kitomi asked shyly.

"Yeah sure!" Hitomi said and followed her twin outside.

"So quick question…" Kitomi said.

"What is it?"

"So I know the red head is taken, but are the other two cuties available?"

"Umm…"

"I mean the blue haired one is mysterious and I like that but the blonde one is pretty cute too."

"Oh."

"So are they both single?"

"Yeah but…"

"Great! That's all I need to hear!" Kitomi said and skipped back to the pool with joy.

"_What have I done?" _Hitomi thought and walked behind her twin.

They saw that everyone was already out of pool and sitting on the pool chairs.

"_I think I will try the blonde first." _Kitomi thought.

"Hey, Akihisa!" Kitomi said in flirty, cheerful voice.

"Uh, hey… Hitomi?" Akihisa said.

"I'm Kitomi."

"Oh right sorry."

"It's ok… wow!"

"What?"

"You got nice arms!"

"…Thanks." Akihisa said while blushing.

"I love your hair!" Kitomi said as she ran her fingers through it.

"…Thanks." Akihisa said while blushing even more.

"Aki…" said a scary voice.

"Yoshii…" said another scary voice. It was Minami and Mizuki.

"We need to talk." They both said and dragged him by the collar outside. All you heard were shrieks of pure pain and terror.

"Huh, I guess he has a few admirers…" Kitomi said.

"On to the next one." She said. She then started walking over to Kouta who was on the other side of the pool looking at photo's he took.

"Hey, Kouta!"

"I thought you weren't talking to me."

"Huh? Oh you think I'm Hitomi!"

"Oh you're Kitomi? Sorry, I can't tell the difference. I still can't tell the difference between Yuuko and Hideyoshi, so it may take a while for me to tell the difference between you and Hitomi."

"Its ok, anyway I love your hair!"

"Huh?"

"It's like a different shade of blue."

"Oh."

"It's pretty hot…"

Kouta's eyes widened from the sexual comment.

"Umm… thanks."

"Oh so you are a shy one?"

"Not really."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Let's test that out."

"Huh?"

She whispered something in his ear. _*Can't say it because then I would have to change this to rated M*_

Kouta got hot and had a slight nosebleed.

"Ha-ha, you are a shy one."

"Well I'm just not very social."

"That is a good thing, since I'm drawn to the mysterious type boys."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yes, it is" She said while hugging him from behind.

Kouta had a nosebleed since he felt breasts on his back.

**On the other side of the pool**

"Ugh look at her…" Hitomi said with disgust.

"Oh…" Minami said

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's just that…"

"What?"

"You're totally jealous!" Hitomi blushed.

"No way would I be jealous of them!"

"If you say so…"

**Back to Kouta and Kitomi**

"Ha-ha you are so cute!"

"…Thanks."

"Hey Kouta!" Akihisa said as he was walking over.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Didn't you say something about talking to Hitomi; I think she has cooled down now."

"Oh yeah, I'll be right back Kitomi."

"Ok…"

"_Huh, looks like me and my sis are going to be dueling over Kouta."_

**On the other side of the pool**

"Hitomi, I really need to talk to you."

"I'm not talking to you."

"Ok plan B."

"Plan B?" Kouta grabbed Hitomi's hand and pulled her outside. Kouta and Hitomi blushed furiously as they ran outside.

"Listen I just need to talk to you about your mom."

"What about it?"

"I made up my mind if I love your mom or not."

"And?"

"I 100% do not love your mom anymore."

"Well that's a relief; it would be awkward to talk to you if I knew you were in love with my mom."

"Ha-ha yeah that would be strange."

"Thanks for being patient with me about this whole thing."

"You're welcome."

"And thanks for not being mean to me back, when I was so mean to you."

"You're welcome."

Hitomi then wrapped her arms around Kouta and pulled him in closer for a hug. Kouta hugged her back willingly.

Then they heard a tap on the window next to them.

It was Minami giving a 'What's going on here?' look.

They quickly separated and blushed again. Minami just laughed and motioned for them to come back to the pool with everyone. They followed behind Minami. She thought that this was the best time to embarrass her two friends. She grabbed them both by the wrist and pulled them to the side.

"So…" Minami said. Kouta and Hitomi both looked at each other confused.

"So…" they both said.

"When were you going to tell everyone that you guys are secretly dating?!"

Both Kouta and Hitomi's eyes widened and their faces turned red.

"Were not secretly dating…" Hitomi said face down.

"Oh so it's not a secret at all?" Minami asked.

"No, we aren't dating at all." Kouta said face turning a new shade of red.

"But that hug…"

"Was a thank you hug." Hitomi said quietly.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I sort of made this awkward between you two."

"No not at all" Hitomi said.

"Maybe a little." Kouta said. They both looked at each other and blushed again.

"Yeah, it's awkward." They both said.

"Hehe oops, my bad." Minami said.

"Anyways, let's just go back." Hitomi said.

"Yeah." Kouta said and followed her.

"Aww, they are so cute!"

**I know a little short.**

**Next:**

**Setups, Hookups, and Confessions**


	7. Setups,Hookups, and Confessions

**As I have said before, I do not own Baka and Test.**

**Let the story begin.**

~~~0o00o0~~~

It was two days since the group went to the pool. Kitomi decided she wanted to stay in Japan with Hitomi because she would do anything to get closer to Kouta. Kitomi was in class F because she wanted to be around Kouta and also because she wasn't very smart. If she would have taken the test seriously, she would probably be in Class E or D.

"Hey Kitomi, how are you liking Fumizuki Academy?" Hitomi asked.

"I like it a lot, some reasons more than others…" Kitomi said while looking at Kouta.

"Huh?" Hitomi said wondering what she meant by that.

"Hey guys, its lunch time, let's eat on the roof today!" Minami said.

"Okay, sounds good!" Hitomi said with a smile. Hitomi, Kitomi, and Kouta all followed their friends up to the roof.

"So what did you bring for lunch?" Minami asked Hitomi.

"Oh, since I'm not good at cooking Japanese food, I made some steak and fries." Hitomi said while pulling the top off her lunch box. The aroma of the steak made everyone melt.

"That sure looks good." Akihisa said while his stomach growled. Hitomi realized Akihisa did not have any food… again.

"You want some; I'm not going to eat it all."

"Yes!" Akihisa said while grabbing a few pieces of the steak with chopsticks.

"Hey Mizuki, can I talk to you about something?" Minami asked.

"Yeah sure." The two girls went to the other side of the roof.

"Ok, I have a great idea." Minami said.

"What is it?" Mizuki said.

"Well, when we were at the pool…"

"Yeah?"

"I caught Hitomi and Kouta hugging!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, you should have seen it, it was so cute!"

"Oh my gosh, that's so sweet, but why are you telling me?"

"Because, I need your help to set those two up!"

"Oh…"

"So you in?"

"… yeah, I'm in."

"Ok, here is the plan…"

~~~0o00o0~~~

It was an hour before school let out. Minami and Mizuki gave each other a look and nodded. Minami was going to take Hitomi and Mizuki was going to take Kouta.

"Hey Hitomi!" Minami said.

"Hey Minami, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the café after school at 4:00 today."

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun!"

"Ok cool, can't wait to see you there!"

**To Mizuki and Kouta**

"Hey Tsuchiya?" Mizuki asked.

"Hmm…?"

"Umm, I was wondering if today after school at 4:00 if you could tutor me in Health and Phys. Ed. At the café down the street?"

"Hmm… ok sure."

"Thanks!" Mizuki said as she went back to her seat. She looked at Minami and Minami looked at her. They both gave each other a thumbs-up.

**After school**

Hitomi went home first to change out her uniform. She put on a skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with red and purple design on it, which matched her eyes. She put on purple converse high-tops and started walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" Kitomi asked while sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Just going someplace with Minami."

"Kay, don't leave me alone for too long."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Hitomi said sort of chuckling and walked out the door.

~~~0o00o0~~~

Hitomi opened the café doors and the aroma of coffee and donuts filled the air. Hitomi breathed in all the amazing smells and walked in. She sat down at a table and waited for Minami. As she waited she looked around the café. So there is a person texting on the couch, a student studying, and a blue haired boy getting something from the counter…

Wait a minute, a blue haired boy? Hitomi got up from seat and walked over to the counter. She stood behind him in line, examining him to see if it was the boy she thought. Then the person studying got up and 'accidentally' bumped into her and pushed her on the blue haired boy.

"Oops, sorry." Hitomi said. They boy turned around and Hitomi found out her suspicion was right.

"Hitomi?" Kouta asked confused.

"Of course it's me, how many other girls besides my sister do you know that look like this?"

"Good point."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tutor Mizuki in Phys. Ed. What about you?"

"Well, Minami wanted to hang out today."

"Oh well that makes sense." Then all of a sudden both of their phones rang. They both got text messages.

**Hitomi's text from Minami:**

_Hey, sorry I can't come today, Mizuki had something urgent came up, so so so sorry._

**Kouta's text from Mizuki:**

_Hey, have to cancel tutoring today; I need Minami to help me. Sorry._

"Hmm… I guess I'm not tutoring Mizuki."

"I guess I'm not hanging with Minami."

"Don't you find it weird they both cancelled?" Kouta asked.

"Yeah, but whatever, you're here right?"

"Huh?"

"Well, since we both don't have plans anymore, we might as well hang out together."

"Hmmm… I guess you're right."

"Come on, let's go on a walk, I for one think cafes are for business men, not for teenagers." Hitomi said while grabbing Kouta's hand and pulling him out the door. Back at the café, the two students took off their glasses and hats and turned to each other. They gave each other thumbs up and left.

~~~0o00o0~~~

"So where do you want to go?" Kouta asked.

"Hmm… how about ice cream and then a movie?" Hitomi asked.

"Ok sounds good."

The two walked to the ice cream shop talking about random strange things and people on the streets. As they arrived to the ice cream shop, they felt someone was following them. They ignored it anyways and walked inside.

"Hello, what would you like?" the salesperson asked.

"Cookies and cream, please." Hitomi said.

"Same." Kouta said.

"Ok, coming right up." Then the salesperson stopped for a minute. She sighed and started scooping ice cream.

"Oh dear, it seems we have ran out of bowls, we only have one left."

"That's ok." Hitomi said with a smile. Kouta looked confused.

"Ok, this will be on the house because of the inconvenience."

"Thank you!" Hitomi said.

Hitomi grabbed the bowl and 2 spoons.

"Why are you grabbing 2 spoons?" Kouta asked.

"Because we are going to share."

"It's ok, you don't have too."

"I want too." Hitomi said giving him a spoon.

"Thanks." They shared the ice cream making small talk about school, friends, family, and life.

They finished their ice cream and as they were walking out the salesperson says…

"Hope you two lovebirds have a nice night!"

They both paused and blushed. They looked at each other, shrugged and walked out. They started walking to the movie theatre.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Kouta asked.

"I don't know, maybe a romantic comedy?"

"Or maybe an action movie."

"You chose, I mean you're paying, so…"

"Whoa, wait, who said I was paying?"

"Me, just now."

"Whatever, we will go see that new horror movie."

"Ok sounds good to me." They arrived to the movie theatre and bought the tickets for the movie. The movie was called 'The Last Scream'

"Wow this sounds pretty scary." Hitomi said shuddering a little.

"You scared?" Kouta said devil-like.

"No way!"

"Ok, then let's go inside." They both went inside and sat down in the back row. The movie had started and they were watching silently until Kouta whispered something in Hitomis ear…

"If you get scared, feel free to hang onto me like a scared little girl." Hitomi felt chills go down her spine as he said that, for his voice sounded smooth and sensual, but a little scratchy.

"Oh please, I'm not that easy to scare." Then Hitomi looked at the screen and say a 20 something girl getting slaughtered by a serial killer. Hitomi screamed and took Kouta up on his offer. Kouta blushed as he felt her head dig into his chest.

"Oops sorry." Hitomi said blushing.

"Its ok." Kouta said his voice a little high-pitched and gulped. After the movie it was around 10:30.

"Its getting pretty late." Kouta said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want Kitomi to worry."

"Ok, I guess ill see you later."

"Ok, thanks for the movie."

"Thanks for the date."

"Hey! This wasn't a date."

"Call it what you want."

"Whatever, see you later Ko-"

"Hitomi?" Kouta turned around to see Hitomi being held by a strange teenage boy.

"Hey you got a nice girlfriend, you know that?"

"Who are you? Let her go."

"Nah, that's too easy, I think first ill take her to my place so we can have a little fun."

"I said, let her go."

"I mean it would be nice to see her naked, a body like this." The boy said putting his cold hand up her shirt. She made a painful look and sound, which sent Kouta off the handle.

"I said…"

"I heard what you said you little punk, now shut up and leave!" he said going up into her shirt and squezzing her breast. She made another painful sound.

"LET HER GO!" Kouta screamed and jumped in the air and kicked the boy in the face. The boy let go of Hitomi and pushed her to the ground.

"Oh so it's a fight you want?" The boy said. He attempted to punch Kouta in the face but Kouta blocked it and kneed him in a place the sun does not shine. The boy fell down to his knees in pain. Kouta ran over to Hitomi.

"Hitomi, are you okay?"

"Yes, im fine."

"Who was that bastard anyway?"

Hitomi gulped and said the words quietly.

"Its my ex-boyfriend… Andrew."

END.

**Next time:**

**Setups,Hookups,Confessions P2**


	8. Setups,Hookups, and Confessions P2

"_Who was that bastard anyway?"_

_Hitomi gulped and said the words quietly._

"_That's my ex-boyfriend… Andrew."_

~~~0o00o0~~~

"Andrew? You mean the guy who abused you in America? That Andrew?"

Hitomi nodded.

"Well, what the hell is he doing here?"

"Well, kicking me in the crotch is not a nice way of saying hello." Andrew said while getting up, a little wobbly. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Andrew, Hitomi's ex-boyfriend from America, I came here to find my heartbreaker and get her back."

"Hitomi! Are you okay?" a voice said. It was Minami and Mizuki.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Mizuki and I set this up, and told both of you to meet us at the café. We're sorry."

"No, it's okay; I had a really nice time with Muttsulini."

"And Hitomi wasn't a bad date either."

"How many times do I have to tell you, this was not a date?"

"How many times have I said call it what you want?"

"So what I'm hearing is that you're still single…" Andrew said.

"I am available, but not to you." Hitomi said. Andrew then got really close to Hitomi and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll get you when your little boyfriend isn't around." Andrew said and winked her goodbye.

"Ugh, I hate that guy!" Hitomi said.

"Hitomi, we are so sorry, if we had never set this up, you wouldn't have had to deal with him.

"It's ok; it's not your fault."

"We will leave you and Kouta alone to say your goodbyes."

"Ok see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" with that the two Aki lovers left.

"Thanks Kouta, for a great… date."

"You're welcome." Kouta said a little pleased she called it a date. Kouta and Hitomi stood in an awkward silence for a while. Then Kouta took a step closer to Hitomi and pulled her into a hug. Hitomi gasped and blushed. Kouta felt his body getting hot. Kouta and Hitomi separated but still kept their hands in place. Hitomi's hands were on the back of his neck. Kouta's hands were on her waist. They looked each other in the eyes. They started getting really hot and started leaning in. Until…

"Hitomi? Hitomi, where are you?" said a voice. Hitomi checked her cell phone clock. Crap, it was 11 at night! Hitomi said she wasn't going to be out late.

"Hitomi!?" Kitomi said again.

"Over here!" Hitomi said. She looked at Kouta who seemed disappointed.

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I was just hanging out with Kouta and the time got away from me."

"I thought you were hanging with Minami?"

"I'll explain later."

"Ok, well lets go back home, I left the door unlocked, we don't want anyone breaking in."

"Okay."

"Bye Kouta!" Kitomi said. Kouta waved goodbye.

As he was walking away he felt a hand touch his wrist. It was Hitomi's.

"Thank you." She said and quickly kissed him on the cheek. She blushed and ran back before Kitomi realized she was gone. Kouta simply smiled, blushed, and softly touched his cheek. And with that walked home happy.

~~~0o00o0~~~

_*1 week later*_

Everything at Fumizuki Academy was going well. Class F won 2 ST wars. One against class E and another against class C. The class got updated to class D equipment at least, so all was good.

"Hey, we all haven't gotten together since we all went to the pool." Yuji said.

"Yeah, your right." Hideyoshi said.

"We should all have a party!" Akihisa said.

"Yeah we should but at who's house?" Minami said. Everyone looked at Aki.

"No way Akira lives with me remember, we can't have adult supervision."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Minami said no because of her sister and her dad. Mizuki said no because of her mother. Hideyoshi said no because he hosted the last get together. Yuji said no because his house is too small and because of his mom. So that left Hitomi and Kouta.

"So it's either Hitomi or Kouta."

"It can't be me, Kitomi is sick and she can't handle a party." Hitomi said.

"Ok so it's at Kouta's." Mizuki said.

Kouta thought for a moment and then agreed to have it at his house.

"How about the whole weekend? My parents are going on a honeymoon." Kouta said.

"Ok, sounds good. Its Thursday, so how about we all come over tomorrow at 6 so we can change into costumes." Yuji said.

"Costumes?" they all said in shock.

"Yeah, it's almost Halloween so might as well."

"Well ok." They all said.

"Yuji… you will be my date for this party." Said a beautiful girl by the door.

"Shouko, you have to ask Muttsulini, it is at his house." Yuji said giving a 'say no' look to Kouta.

"I don't care, she can come." Yuji gave his friend a 'you traitor' look. Shouko caught on and pulled out her Taser. She shocked him and walked over to Kouta.

"Is it okay if Aiko comes too, Tsuchiya-san?" Shouko asked the blue pervert as he cleaned off his camera. He thought about the benefits and consequences of her coming. He nodded yes.

"Thank you." She said and walked back to class A.

"Well since class is about to end lets go get Shouko and Aiko and go shopping for costumes." Mizuki said.

"Ok." Said Minami and Hitomi.

"How about we all go?" Akihisa said.

"No way, we aren't going to let you ruin the surprise." Minami said.

"Let's go get Aiko and Shouko and go get costumes. Hitomi said. The three girls went to class A, grabbed their friends, and all of them to the costume store.

~~~0o00o0~~~

Once they all arrived they grabbed their favorite costumes and paid for them.

END.

(I know a little short but whatever.)

**A/N: ILL SAY COSTUMES NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Next time:**

**Costumes, Hookups, and Alcohol**


	9. Costumes, Hookups, and Alchohol

**I don't own Baka and Test**

**But I do own Hitomi! **

**Let the story continue…**

It was the day of the party at Kouta's house. Hitomi got up and walked to Kitomi's room.

"Hey, are you feeling better?"

"No, not at all…"

"So you know I'm going to be away for the weekend because of the party…"

"Yeah… at Kouta's house right?" she said a little annoyed.

"Yeah… but I'll come by every now and then to come check on you, okay?"

"Okay thanks sis, now get dressed for school before you're late and don't forget your costume, p.s. tell everyone I said hi." Hitomi nodded and got in the shower, brushed her hair, got in her uniform and walked out the door. As she was walking, she heard someone calling her name. It was Akihisa, who lived just down the street.

"Hey, what's up Akihisa?"

"Nothing much, just ran away from my sister."

"Ha-ha, I have to meet her one day if she puts you through all this!"

"I don't think you want to." Akihisa said laughing a little. What they didn't know was that someone was fallowing them. It was Mizuki.

'What is this, why are they walking together and laughing?' Mizuki thought.

~~~0o00o0~~~

After the three arrived at school, they took their seats and started talking. Minami and Mizuki started talking about Hitomi and Akihisa.

"Are you sure?" Minami said.

"Yeah, she definitely was flirting with Yoshii."

"'Mizuki, I personally think you're getting a little bit over dramatic, remember we are trying to get Kouta and Hitomi together."

"We will see…" Mizuki said as they both joined back with the group.

"Ok guys; let's start packing up at home, so we can head to Kouta's house." Yuji said. Everyone walked home and packed their things for the weekend stay.

~~~0o00o0~~~

Kouta's house was on the rich side of town. It was easily the second biggest house on the block. Hitomi gazed at the huge house as she stepped out the taxi. Hitomi came as a Dark Angel. She had a strapless black and silver dress that hugged her curves and went to her knees, black rose stockings and black heels. She had black and silver sparkly wings and a black feather halo. She walked up the ten steps to Kouta's house and rang the doorbell. She waited at the door a few seconds and Kouta answered the door. Kouta dressed up like a vampire. Kouta just stared at the angel in front of him and blood started to flow. Actually, he stared for a while so she was standing at the doorway a little cold.

"Umm… can I… come in?" Kouta snapped out of his daze and wiped his nose.

"Oh yeah sorry." Kouta moved out the way and let her in. If Hitomi thought the house was beautiful on the outside, the inside did not disappoint. It was so beautiful, she felt bad possibly messing it up.

"So do you need help with anything?" Hitomi asked Kouta.

"Yeah… can you just pour the pretzels in this bowl and stir the punch?" Hitomi nodded and got to work.

"Forgot to tell you, you look nice." Kouta said muttering under his breath but just loud enough for her to hear.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Hitomi said laughing. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Hitomi said and opened the door. It was Akihisa.

"Hey nice costume!" Akihisa came as a fireman.

"Thanks, yours looks nice too!" Akihisa said. He walked in and sat down on the couch and started talking to Kouta.

"Hey, the punch is mixed and food is out, anything else?"

"Nope you're good." Kouta said and motioned for her to sit with them. About five minutes later, Mizuki and Minami came. Mizuki came as a playboy bunny (she was little more conservative). She had a tail and ears to match. Minami came as a nurse. She had a tight red and white nurse dress with white stockings and red heels. She had a stepascope and a hat to match.

"Wow you guys look great!" Aki and Hitomi said.

"As do both of you!" They both said. The two girls came in and sat with Aki.

"Kouta, your house is beautiful!" Mizuki said.

"Thanks, but our one on the beach is better to me."

"You have two houses?"

"Actually, we have four spread around in Japan." Kouta said like it was no big deal. Everyone just let their jaws drop.

"Boy, am I glad I became friends with you!" Akihisa said laughing. Then the doorbell rang again. It was Aiko and Hideyoshi. Aiko came as a sexy kitten with a tail and cat ears. Hideyoshi came as a opera singer with a mask and a tux.

"You guys look amazing!" Hitomi said.

"Thank you, you do too!" they both said.

Everyone was sitting at the couch having a good time, talking, gossiping and eating. Then the doorbell rang. It was Yuji and Shouko with beer and wine. Yuji came as a werewolf. Shouko came as a maid.

"Of course, Yuji brought alcohol." Akihisa said.

"Yeah, I guess he can pass as an adult." Hitomi said.

"Hope you don't mind Kouta." Yuji said.

"As long as we throw away the bottles and don't leave stains on the furniture, my parents won't find out when they come back Monday." Everyone cheered. Yuji poured the wine in the punch and left the beer out. Everybody grabbed a bottle and made a toast.

"To friendship!" Akihisa said.

"To friendship!" everyone repeated and drank.

~~~0o00o0~~~

**Saturday 8 a.m.**

Hitomi woke up with a huge hangover. Her head was killing her and she felt like she was going to throw up. Her whole body ached and she was sweaty.

"Oh god, I'm never letting Yuji bring alcohol anymore." Kouta said waking up next to Hitomi. He had the same symptoms as her except his was much worse. He was shirtless and only had his underwear on.

"Hitomi, you up?" He shook the girl in the bed next to him. She nodded and then realized where she was. Her eyes opened extremely wide. Kouta wondered what was wrong with her, until he realized the situation. He was shirtless in bed with Hitomi. He looked down and saw a dress, wings, halo, and a pair of stockings and heels. Pretty much Hitomi's whole Halloween costume. Hitomi looked down at herself. She was only wearing pajama pants and a bra. The bra was hers but not the pants.

"Are you… wearing my pants?" Kouta said confused. She shrugged nervously.

"What happened?" Hitomi said a little nervous to ask.

"I don't know…" Kouta said but giving the situation he sort of had an idea. Hitomi realized she was still shirtless.

"Umm… you got a shirt I can borrow?"

"Uh… yeah." Kouta said and got up to get her a shirt from his drawer. He threw the shirt to her and she quickly put it on.

"What is this?" she pointed to a red stain.

"Blood." Hitomi looked confused.

"I had a dream one night, okay?!" Kouta said defensively. All of a sudden they heard a scream and series of punching. They ran down the long hallway and opened up the guest room.

In there was Minami and Akihisa. In the same situation as Hitomi and Kouta.

"You perv!" Minami said while throwing a series of punches and kicks to Aki.

"Ahhh! Stop I don't even know what's going on!" Kouta and Hitomi grabbed the two and separated them.

"I'll kill him!" Minami yelled out. Akihisa was being held by Kouta.. Minami was being held by Hitomi, who was having a hard time holding down her friend. Kouta walked over and helped her hold down the burgundy-headed girl.

"What happened?" Hitomi asked.

"Obviously I - -" Minami cut herself off and looked at Kouta and Hitomi.

"What happened between you two?" Minami asked with a satisfied smirk.

"To be honest… I don't want to know." Hitomi said.

"Anyways, I woke up extremely tired and gross and saw Akihisa completely naked next to me in bed. But I distinctively remember Aki not having alcohol because Akira would be able to smell it on him. So bottom line, I was drunk and he wasn't." Minami said extremely pissed. Hitomi and Kouta looked at Aki who was catching his breath on the floor.

"Minami, I'm sorry. It's just that when you are drunk, you are cute, vulnerable, and extremely nice. And then Yuji and Shouko started making out, then Hideyoshi and Mizuki, then Aiko left because it was too much even for her, then Kouta and Hitomi started making out on the couch. I just felt like, I had to." Aki said extremely fast. Minami calmed down a bit but was still mad. On the other hand, Kouta and Hitomi were freaking out.

"What do you mean I started making out with Kouta on the couch!?"

"I mean you were kissing."

"This has to be some sort of nightmare!"

"Well, we have security cameras in each room, we can check it to see what was really going on." Kouta said and walked up to the 5th floor of the house and walked into the door on the right. It seemed to be a place a spy would go to watch its enemies every move. Kouta sat down at the chair and rewinded the living room and bedroom footage to last night.

**Footage**

You see Shouko and Yuji, Hideyoshi and Mizuki making out on the couch. You see Kouta have a huge nosebleed. You also see Aiko leaving looking a little uncomfortable. Hitomi pulled Kouta by the collar and squished him with her breasts. Again, Kouta had a nosebleed. Hitomi giggled and held onto his collar tighter. She pulled the teenager on top of her. Kouta blushed. She whispered into his ear.

"Do what you want to me." She said. Kouta took the opportunity and started kissing her.

On the other side of the room, you see Minami and Aki sitting on the couch simply talking but it was flirty-like.

"Ha-Ha yeah, your breasts are that small…"

"Ha-Ha, I guess so…" Minami said. That's how Aki knew she was completely drunk because he didn't have a broken arm. They looked at everyone around them. Aki got an idea and thought this was the only time he will get this opportunity.

"Wow, they are really going for it, don't you thi- -" she was interrupted by lips on hers. So Akihisa thought about how the opportunity got so intense and deepened the kiss.

**The bedroom footage**

You see the two couples. Hitomi and Kouta were simply stripping and kissing. No sex. (They both have sighs of relief). On the other hand, Akihisa and Minami did have sex.

***End of footage***

Minami, Hitomi and Kouta just blankly stared at the screen.

"See told you I wasn't lying!" Akihisa said.

"Ok let's just chill out, this is all an accident, none of us (besides Aki) meant for this to happen, so let's just forget about it, ok?" Hitomi said.

"I don't think I can just forget about this." Minami said and walked out but before she left she said something to Aki that shocked Hitomi and Kouta.

"I no longer want to be your friend. Forget what happened, leave me alone. I never want to see again after this trip. I… I hate you."

"Minami…"

"Don't call me that…" she said and ran out.

"Minami… wait!" Aki said and ran after her.

"Wow that was unexpected." Hitomi said.

"Yeah…" Kouta said.

"Listen is there any way you can just forget about what happened?" Hitomi said looking at the floor.

"Yeah… sure."

"Ok." She reached out for his hand and shook it. He shook back. They were looking into each other's eyes and smiling. Then it happened. Kouta took a step, pushed her against the wall and kissed her. The kiss lasted like 10 seconds. Kouta separated from Hitomi who just stared at him in shock.

"Are you still drunk?" Hitomi asked.

"I don't think so…" he said.

"What happened to not being tied down to one girl?"

"Well that was before I met you." He said quietly somewhat embarrassed. Hitomi simple smiled and kissed him again.

"Come on, let's go find the rest of the gang." Hitomi said and she and Kouta started walking downstairs to the living room. Yuji was yelling at Shouko, Hideyoshi and Mizuki were sitting next to each other holding hands, Akihisa and Minami were arguing, and Aiko was back since it was a weekend trip.

"Shouko, just forget it, it didn't mean anything."

"Yuji… you kissed me."

"Shouko, I was drunk!"

"Yuji… you kissed me, that means you love me."

"Shouko, I don't love you and I never will, so stop using that as a reference."

"Yuji… you hurt my feelings… prepare to die." She pulled out her Taser.

"Shouko, wait I didn't mean it! Shouko nooo!" but it was too late. Poor Yuji was shocked continually.

"Well everything is normal with Shouko and Yuji." Hitomi said. Then she looked over at Hideyoshi and Mizuki.

"Hideyoshi, I never thought that you would be my boyfriend."

"Same, I always thought you would end up with Aki."

"Im over Aki, since he did that thing to Minami, how disguisting!"

"Hey, don't get to mad, don't want to stress that pretty little brain of yours."

"Aww… Hideyoshi your so sweet." Mizuki said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I wouldn't really call that normal, but whatever." Kouta said. Then they both looked over at Aki and Minami.

"Minami, how many times do I have to say sorry?"

"As many times as you want because im never going to forgive you anyway."

"Minami please you know im an idiot."

"Yeah, but even an idiot knows his limits."

"Ok fine Minami, it looks like I cant win this by talking."

"You cant fix this anyw-" she was interrupted by the idiots lips on hers. She was so shocked and pleased, she dropped the bowl that was in her hand and broke it.

"Hey, your paying for that!" Kouta said angrily. Hitomi giggled. She then looked over to see Aiko being her usual sluttish/perverted self. It made her happy to see everything was somewhat normal.

"Well I think we should all get dressed and go to the mall." Hitomi said.

"Yeah ok, ill tell everyone, you go get dressed." Kouta said.

"Where is my bag?"

"In my room."

"Ok." She said and hopped up the stairs. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. She ran into the room with the towel on. Just as she was about to take it off, Kouta walked in cleaning off his camera. He looked up and saw Hitomi with only a towel on. In about 2 seconds, he had and epic nosebleed and passed out.

"Hey Yuji?!"

"Yeah?!"

"Put down 2 seconds in the journal!"

"Okay!"

Hitomi dragged her passed out boyfriend into the hallway so she could get changed. They were going to the mall and then a fancy dinner. She put on a red one-shoulder top, black jeans and red converse. She put on black pearl earrings and a silver necklace. She put her hair in a fishtail braid and let it hang on her shoulder. The braid went down to her knee. She opened the door and found out Kouta was still on the floor, passed out from blood loss. She bent down and shook him. Kouta got up and looked at her.

"You look nice." He said smiling but still bloody.

"Thanks but everyone is dressed except for you, so get up and go wash that blood off, we will all be waiting downstairs." Hitomi said. Kouta nodded and walked to the bathroom. Hitomi went down stairs to see everything was back to normal, besides the new couple. Minami and Akihisa were still arguing about the kiss and the fact that Hitomi owed Kouta money for the bowl she broke. Shouko and Yuji were done arguing but Yuji was still paying for what he said so Shouko had him chained up to her wrist. Aiko was giggling about the Akihisa and Minami situation. Hideyoshi and Mizuki were laying on each other talking about whatever there was to talk about.

"Hey guys, Kouta's in the shower right now, so we got a few minutes to just hang out." Everyone was just talking about last night and how crazy it was. Kouta came down stairs after about 10 minutes.

"Ok lets go in the car." Yuji said. Everyone piled in. Hitomi and Kouta in the back. Minami, Akihisa, Mizuki, and Hideyoshi in the seats second to the back. Aiko and Shouko in the second to front seats and Yuji driving. Everyone was talking about what to do at the mall.

Mizuki: How about the jewelery store?

Hideyoshi: Or the costume shop!

Aiko: Or maybe the lingere store… (Kouta and Aki had an extreme nosebleed and Aiko just giggled)

Shouko: How about the library?

Kouta: Or the recording store.

Hitomi: Maybe the pet shop!

Akihisa: Or the grocery store! (Everyone gave him a look. Aki just slide down and pulled his hoodie over his eyes.)

Minami: Maybe the martial arts store, I need new torture weapons for what Aki pulled.

Yuji: Obviously, we all want to go to different places so we will pair up so everyone can go where they want.

"I have an idea!" Akihisa said. "How about all the girls go with Aiko to the lingere store and me and Kouta can supervise them."

"Minami." Hitomi said. Minami nodded and punched Aki in the face.

"Ok sounds good!" Mizuki said.

"About the lingere store?" Kouta said getting out his camera. Hitomi hit him in the back of his head.

"No about pairing up!" Hitomi said.

"Ok, so it will be Akihisa and Minami, Hideyoshi and Mizuki, me and Shouko and Hitomi,Kouta and Aiko."

"What? Why does Aiko have to come with us?" Kouta yelled. Hitomi hit him again.

"Be nice!" Hitomi said sternly. Then Kouta remembered the store she wanted to go to.

"Ok… fine…" Kouta muttered, pretending to be upset but he couldn't wait for the mall.

**END**

**The Mall, The Dinner, Party Do-Over!**

**Longest chapter…. 3,000 words! Wont update until I get at least 3 new reviews…**


	10. The Mall, the Dinner, and the Waiter

_"Ok, so it will be Akihisa and Minami, Hideyoshi and Mizuki, me and Shouko and Hitomi, Kouta and Aiko."_

_"What? Why does Aiko have to come with us?" Kouta yelled. Hitomi hit him again._

_"Be nice!" Hitomi said sternly. Then Kouta remembered the store she wanted to go to._

_"Ok… fine…" Kouta muttered, pretending to be upset but he couldn't wait for the mall_

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

After a 30 minute drive of yelling, pairing up, and flirting, they gang arrived to the mall.

"Ok we will all meet by the fountain at 4:45, so you guys have 4 hours to go shopping, go to the movies, go out to eat, do what you want, just be back here by 4:45." Yuji said sternly.

"Ok… dad." Hitomi said giggling. Everyone, even Shouko, laughed at her comment.

"Hey, shut up, I just don't want to wait for anybody, especially that idiot!" Yuji said pointing at Akihisa.

"I know how to tell time Yuji!"

"Really, what time is it then?" Aki looked at his watch.

"07:12! Whoa, are time is already up!" (P.s he thought the long hand was the hour so it was actually 12:07)

"Baka…" everyone said under their breath.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Let's just go we are wasting time just sitting here and talking." Minami said. Everyone split up and went where they wanted.

**With Kouta, Hitomi, and Aiko**

"So, where do you guys want to go?" Hitomi asked.

"I don't care." Kouta said wiping the lenses of his camera.

"Let's hit the lingerie store then!" Aiko said. Kouta had a slight nosebleed. He then looked at Hitomi.

"Aren't you going to say something about this?"

"No, it's just Aiko being Aiko."

"But I'm your boyfriend; shouldn't you be a little upset?"

"I think of this as punishment for all the pictures of me, the nosebleeds you have had, and having an attraction to any other girl but me."

"You're cruel."

"We are here!" Aiko said standing in front of the underwear store. Kouta had another nosebleed.

"Really? We didn't even put anything on yet." Hitomi said looking down at her bloody boyfriend.

"Wait your actually going to try these on?" Kouta asked.

"I need new underwear, so yes I am."

"Then can you buy this?" Kouta said holding up a pair of black string panties and bra.

"Hell no, that's nothing but a bunch of strings!" Hitomi yelled. Aiko walked over and took the bra and underwear.

"Do you have these in green?" she asked the clerk. She nodded and got her a pair of them. The clerk put it in the bag and Aiko started shopping. Hitomi grabbed a bag and joined her, while Kouta took pictures of the underwear. Kouta would hear 'That looks great on you, Aiko' and 'that looks sexy, Hitomi' from the dressing rooms. It was killing him. He just wanted to walk right in there and start taking pictures of the two. But he knew that Hitomi would beat his ass and Aiko would just tease him more than usual. So he just stood outside the dressing rooms, getting thumbs-up from guys and disgusting looks from girls. After the girls had bought their underwear and woke Kouta from one of his worst nosebleeds, they all went to Kouta's favorite spot.

"To the photographer store!" Kouta said excitedly, well as excited as Kouta can be.

"Yay!" Aiko said.

"I've never been…" Hitomi said. Kouta and Aiko gave her a shocked look.

"You have never been to a photographer store?" they both said.

"Not really…"

"We have to get this girl to that store, NOW!" Aiko said talking to Kouta.

"Agreed." They each grabbed one of Hitomi's hands and dragged her to the photo shop. It was filled with old fashioned cameras, new cameras, video cameras, recorders; you name it this store had it. Hitomi looked at Kouta's face and he acted like he was in pervert heaven.

"Finally, I gathered enough money to buy that new camera." Kouta said even more excited. He then pulled out 4000 yen and ran up to the new camera stand. He grabbed a blue one and ran to the checkout. The salesperson smiled and took the money and put the camera in a bag for him. He squealed and walked back to the girls.

"Got the last one!" Kouta said a smile plastered on his face.

"Wow, you really love cameras, don't you?" Hitomi said while giggling. Aiko giggled as well.

"Hey it's not funny! But since you two want to laugh…" Kouta slyly took out his new camera and started taking pictures of the two girls giggling, then blushing, then getting angry, and his last photo was the two girls raising their hands to slap him because they were getting tired of all the photos, even Aiko, who loved being photographed.

"Oww!"

"Sorry but you were annoying us." They both said.

"Ok, it's my turn; we are going to the pet shop!" Hitomi said.

"I can't wait to see the cats!" Aiko said with a cat like grin.

"I can't wait so see the dogs!" Hitomi said.

"I can't wait to see the store, so let's go." Kouta said blandly. They all walked to the pet store and on the way saw Akihisa and Minami.

"Hey guys!" all three of them said.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Minami said.

"The pet store." Hitomi said.

"Oh cool! Can we come I don't want to spend another minute alone with this idiot."

"HEY!" Akihisa said.

"Sure, you guys can come." Aiko said. Kouta nodded his head.

"Wait, what did you guys buy?" Aki said pointing to the bags.

"Me and Aiko bought underwear." Hitomi said.

"And I bought a new camera." Kouta said.

"New... underwear?" Akihisa said. He thought for a minute and had a major nosebleed. Everyone, besides Kouta, sighed and after Minami woke up Akihisa, they all started walking to the pet store and when they got there a few puppies got loose, so they were attacked by cute puppies.

"Aww!" Everyone said petting the puppies. They all stood up with two puppies in their hands.

"Oh we are so sorry!" the salesperson said.

"It's fine, we don't mind." Hitomi said. The salesperson grabbed the puppies and put them in the cages.

"Wait, why is that puppy over there?" Kouta asked pointing at the white beautiful puppy in the corner.

"Unfortunately, that dog is getting put down today." The salesperson said frowning. Everyone gasped and made sad faces.

"No one will adopt it since it's a runt and…" the salesperson was cut off by Hitomi's voice.

"I'll take her." Hitomi said with a straight face. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"Are you serious?" the salesperson asked. Hitomi nodded and walked over to the puppy's cage and opened it. She took the puppy out and held it in her hand.

"How much?"

"She is free, since she was supposed to be put down today."

"Thank you!" Hitomi said with a smile. She walked out the store with her friends following behind her.

"Are you sure about this Hitomi?" Minami asked.

"Yeah, can you even afford a dog?" Kouta asked.

"It's a big responsibility." Aiko said.

"Yes I'm sure, my mom sends me money so I can afford her, and I know it is, hopefully Kitomi will help me."

"Well, ok." They all said. Akihisa checked his time.

"Hey its 04:04, we should start heading back." Akihisa said. Kouta looked at Akihisa's watch.

"You idiot, that says 4:40! We are going to be late!" Kouta said. Everyone started running to the fountain and made it back with one minute to spare and saw that Yuji and Shouko were already there.

"Good, you guys made it back." Yuji said. Yuji and Shouko looked at the puppy in Hitomi's hand.

"What's with the dog?" they both asked.

"It's a long story." She said.

"Where is Himeji and Kinoshita?" Shouko asked. Just when she said that the two came up behind them.

"We are here!" Mizuki said.

"Ok, lets head back to Kouta's house and go change for that fancy dinner." Yuji said.

"Ok dad." They all said.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Yuji said. Everyone laughed and started walking to the car and drove home. The girls went to the guest room and the guys went to Kouta's room. They put the puppy with the girls and it fell asleep, happy its life didn't end today.

Minami put on a red and white dress that went to her knees.

The second one:

imgres?q=short+prom+dresses&um=1&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=673&tbm=isch&tbnid=_z1NDYQmCHs_bM:&imgrefurl= Short-Prom-Dresses-13171791&docid=_3AlAT1Ekpl0rM&imgurl= files/2011/01/01/0/1317/13171547/e20f14b0d123e158_short_prom_ &w=525&h=312&ei=l1c4UMP9OOqJywHDpYDIAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=163&vpy=195&dur=564&hovh=173&hovw=291&tx=119&ty=124&sig=117271519640376213878&page=1&tbnh=108&tbnw=181&start=0&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:137

Shouko put on a black and purple dress that went to her knees.

imgres?q=short+black+and+purple+prom+dresses&um=1&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=673&tbm=isch&tbnid=UeW62Vp1309vBM:&imgrefurl= store/product/FO17-Vintage-Sweetheart-Mermaid-Black-Lace-Purple-Prom-Dresses/709164_ &docid=1gOjNcC8umAO6M&imgurl= i01. . &w=1024&h=950&ei=iFg4UMK6O8qFyQG3o4HIBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=620&vpy=2&dur=95&hovh=216&hovw=233&tx=174&ty=134&sig=117271519640376213878&page=2&tbnh=136&tbnw=146&start=27&ndsp=37&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:27,i:168

Mizuki put on a light pink dress that hit right above her knees.

imgres?q=short+light+pink+prom+dresses&um=1&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=673&tbm=isch&tbnid=-x3S1ewIulx-nM:&imgrefurl= www. &docid=eMd2g9MINR7pUM&imgurl= www. &w=400&h=600&ei=31g4UL_wK8SByAH5zYAQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=177&vpy=116&dur=718&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=127&ty=99&sig=117271519640376213878&page=1&tbnh=152&tbnw=101&start=0&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:71

Aiko put on a lime green dress that went to her knees.

imgres?q=short+lime+green+prom+dresses&um=1&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=673&tbm=isch&tbnid=-vxHTTTztgo-SM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=jLnoR-ipHwCSVM&imgurl= . /-6yHRPNFE3Vk/T8NeH56wmfI/AAAAAAAAAa4/AcTMDKmDnfc/s1600/Lime%252Bgreen%252BGoddess%252BBeaded%252BOne-Shoulder%252BMesh%252BParty%252BDress%252BProm% &w=981&h=1500&ei=Xlk4UOGLCISMyAGxxYAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=368&vpy=281&dur=2232&hovh=278&hovw=181&tx=103&ty=277&sig=117271519640376213878&page=1&tbnh=131&tbnw=86&start=0&ndsp=31&ved=1t:429,r:23,s:0,i:169

Hitomi put on a gold dress that hit above her knees.

imgres?q=short+prom+dresses+gold&um=1&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=673&tbm=isch&tbnid=JyRuLnwTbf1Z5M:&imgrefurl= /cheap-gold-dresses&docid=K05lbO9_RFvkBM&imgurl= &w=673&h=631&ei=fFs4UKDRLOnIyQGV0YHwDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=847&vpy=146&dur=671&hovh=217&hovw=232&tx=137&ty=135&sig=117271519640376213878&page=1&tbnh=155&tbnw=169&start=0&ndsp=29&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0,i:89

The guys wore tuxedos without the tie.

The girls started doing their hair. Minami let her hair down and curled it. Shouko put her hair in a bun and let her bangs out and curled them. Mizuki put her hair in a ponytail and curled it. Aiko straightened her hair and then flipped it inwards. Hitomi put her hair in a messy, curly bun and the strands that were left out, she curled. After they were all done, they walked out and walked downstairs to the living room. They saw that the guys were already downstairs. Everyone stared at the beautiful girls and was speechless. Finally Hideyoshi said something.

"You all look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you Hideyoshi!" they all said blushing.

"You guys really do look great!" Kouta said.

"Very pretty!" Akihisa said.

"Beautiful." Yuji said.

"Thanks guys." All the girls said.

"Ok, let's go!" Yuji said and everyone got in the car and headed to the restaurant. Once they all arrived, they took their seats and started looking at the Menu.

"Kouta are you sure you are fine with paying for this?" Hitomi asked.

"It's ok; I have too much money I don't know what to do with right now."

"Ok."

"Ok, what are we having today?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have the steak." Akihisa said.

"I'll have the crab and potatoes." Yuji said.

"I'll have the chicken and broccoli." Hideyoshi said.

"Shrimp please." Kouta said.

"Ok, and for the lovely ladies?" the waiter said in a flirty like. The guys frowned at his tone and the girls giggled.

"I'll have the turkey and corn." Minami said.

"Salmon, please." Shouko said.

"I would just like some ramen." Mizuki said.

"Chicken and rice please." Aiko said.

"Lobster and scallop potatoes please." Hitomi said.

"Ok, we will be right back with your food." The waiter said winking at Aiko. Aiko blushed. All the girls oohed and all the guys rolled their eyes. The guy looked about their age and he was pretty cute. He had short brown hair and green eyes. He looked built and his voice made her melt.

"Well he is pretty cute…" Aiko said.

"Yep, and he is definitely your type." Hitomi said.

"You should talk to him." Mizuki said.

"Ok, I will!" Aiko said. After about talking for 10 minutes, everyone's food arrived and they all started eating. After Aiko was finished she saw a slip of paper at the bottom of her plate.

_Hey, I know we have hardly met, but I think you're really cute… I was wondering if maybe we could hang out next Saturday. Here is my number 555-0914. Call me ;)_

_-H (your waiter)_

Aiko blushed and put the note in her purse. After everyone was finished and Aiko talked to the waiter, they all went home and started playing with the puppy. They decided to share it and help Hitomi keep it so it wouldn't have to be killed. After the puppy fell asleep, Aiko took the puppy upstairs in her guestroom and let it sleep. After talking for a few more minutes, the gang decided to hit the hay and everyone went to bed.

**End.**

**I will update once I get more reviews.**


End file.
